Yes, You and I
by Aya-Mery
Summary: - Lily, ese es mi mayor secreto porque no es ningún secreto que te quiero – Lily se relajó y lo miró atentamente – La única que no lo sabía eras tú.- James y Lily, su historia (o mi versión de ellos, al menos) pasando por los momentos más importantes de sus vidas.
1. Yes, I love you

**Antes de qué empecéis a leer, el disclaimer, como no podía ser de otra manera, todo aquello reconocible, no es mío, sino de la gran JK, no gano nada, simplemente la satisfacción de dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

**Nos leemos a bajo.**

* * *

**Yes, I love you.**

Lily Evans estaba sentada en un sillón de color rojo oscuro, mirando sin realmente ver a través de la ventana, hacia el cielo gris oscuro que tan típico era a principios de octubre. Había intentado leer el tema de pociones para la siguiente clase pero le había sido imposible concentrarse, hacia días que se sentía incapaz de concentrarse ni de prestar atención, ni tan siquiera de tomar buenos apuntes, lo peor (o lo mejor, dependiendo de cómo se mirara) era que sabía cuál era su causa, con nombre y apellido.

Perezosamente apartó la vista de la ventana y la paseó por la sala en la que se encontraba. Era una habitación muy espaciosa, con una gran chimenea (que aún no se había encendido pero que no tardaría mucho si continuaba haciendo ese mal tiempo), un par de butacas cerca de la misma, en una de las cuales Lily se encontraba recostada, y una mesa. Decir que la mesa era grande era un eufemismo puesto que la mesa era enorme, con capacidad de estudio para ocho personas, y con solo cuatro sillas a su alrededor.

A la izquierda de la mesa había una puerta que daba a una habitación, con una cama con dosel y un aseo, con una extraordinaria bañera.

Lily suspiró frustrada, era el regalo de Hogwarts para el Premio Anual, su propia sala común. Ella era Premio Anual, pero ese año por alguna razón que nadie alcanzaba entender, se habían nombrado dos. A ella y a su causa, James Potter.

Al no poder añadir una segunda habitación a la sala común y negarse rotundamente a compartir dormitorio con James Potter, Dumbledore había decidido que seguirían durmiendo en los dormitorios asignados en Gryffindor. James y ella llegaron a un acuerdo: la sala común era para ella y sus estudios y el dormitorio para él y sus amigos. Lily sabía que básicamente se utilizaba como picadero para Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James. A ella no le importaba demasiado, al fin y al cabo, prefería compartir habitación con sus amigas y poder estudiar con paz y tranquilidad en otro sitio que no fuera la biblioteca.

Justo cuando estaba pensando que sería hora de volver a la Sala Común de Gryffindor el agujero de entrada se abrió y entró James por él. Él venía riendo, casi como siempre, esa sonrisa divertida no lo abandonaba casi nunca y ella se sintió cohibida de verlo ahí.

- Hola – sonrió él y se acercó rápidamente hacia ella

- Hola, no esperaba verte – respondió ella – Es domingo y supuse que estaríais haciendo de las vuestras – James ensanchó más la sonrisa, dándole a entender que sí, que estaba haciendo de las suyas.

La relación entre ambos era de lo más cordial, podría decirse que incluso eran amigos. Después de la fase estúpida que atravesó James en quinto, cuando él la invitaba a salir delante de toda la escuela y ella intentaba matarlo poco después, en sexto las cosas se habían relajado.

Un día, después de una noche de luna llena, sin previo aviso, Lily se paró delante de todo el grupo para decirles "debéis ser más cuidadosos, ayer vi a Remus transformado por la ventana de la habitación de las chicas".

James sonrió orgulloso, sabiendo que Lily tarde o temprano lo descubriría, Remus puso cara de pánico, Peter casi se transformó en rata para salir corriendo y Sirius sacó la varita, no muy confiado de las intenciones de la pelirroja.

Los Merodeadores se la llevaron a la Sala de las Necesidades, en la que apareció una mesa y cinco sillas, y Lily les contó que lo había descubierto en cuarto, haciendo una redacción sobre los licántropos, no dijo nada porque no quería incomodar a Remus, que, palabras textuales de la prefecta, se comportaba como un cielo con ella.

Cuando James, Sirius y Peter lograron transformarse, ella empezó a intuir que algo pasaba porque después de la luna llena los tres parecían enormemente cansados y algunas veces incluso visitaban la enfermería, pero entonces sí que solo eran suposiciones y tampoco dijo nada. No hasta que los vio a través de la ventana de su habitación. Había vuelto de hacer su ronda como Prefecta, ronda que tuvo que hacer sola porque Remus no se presentó, miro hacia fuera y vio a un lobo enorme saliendo del Bosque Prohibido, seguido por un perro mucho más grande de lo habitual, que posteriormente lo empujaría de vuelta al Bosque, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Lily no era tonta y solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos, además de deberle una disculpa a su ex-amigo Severus Snape, todas sus deducciones maliciosas habían resultado ser ciertas.

Después de la revelación, James sonrió con orgullo, se inclinó sobre la mesa de la Sala de las Necesidades y casi juntó su cara con la de Lily:

- Voy a casarme contigo – Lily se sonrojó furiosamente y durante un momento tuvo que contenerse en no saltar a los brazos de James y besarlo. Esa frase había sonado tan segura y a la vez tan romántica, que si Lily tuviera que elegir el momento en qué dejó de mirarlo con cansancio para mirarlo con algo que se parecía al amor, sería ese.

En vez de eso, Lily se echó el pelo hacia atrás y contestó:

- Será si te dejo – James no sabía la oportunidad que había perdido pero lo aceptó como un desafío, no pasando por alto el matiz de las palabras de Lily: había dicho si te dejo, no si quiero.

Después de eso, Remus tomó a Lily bajo su protección. Siempre se habían llevado bien y se consideraban amigos, sobretodo porque entre ellos se dejaban los apuntes, pero Remus empezó a hablar con Lily con libertad, de todo, e incluso compartiendo su preocupación en relación a su "problema peludo", preocupación que sus amigos no tenían muy asumida.

Lily, a cambio, se comprometió a hacer cuadrar las guardias para que no le tocaran en luna llena, a pasar más tiempo con James y Sirius y no intentar matarles, y a apreciar y comprender su loca manera de hacer las cosas.

Llegó a apreciarla tanto, que terminó enamorándose de James. Y cuando en séptimo los hicieron Premios Anuales, Lily se negó a compartir habitación con él, había hecho creer a todo el mundo que era porque no terminaba de congeniar con él cuando en realidad era que no podría soportar dormir a su lado todos los días sin lanzarse a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – Lily tenía que preguntarlo pero ya sabía de antemano la respuesta

- Si no quieres participar, lo acepto, pero no puedes pedirme permiso para impedírmelo – Lily suspiró.

- ¿Cómo está Remus?

- Bien, ahora Madame Pomfrey se lo ha llevado a la casa de los gritos – Lily asintió – Después de la cena iremos nosotros

- Tened cuidado – Lily lo miró con sincera preocupación, James se sintió enternecido. Lily siempre se preocupaba por ellos y los estaba esperando cuando volvían de estar con Remus para confirmar que estaban bien

- Siempre lo tenemos – Lily asintió pero no estaba más tranquila y se lo transmitió mirándole a los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos y James tuvo que contenerse en no suspirar. Era una maldición que Lily fuera tan guapa y que tuviera esos ojos verdes preciosos. Si Lily alguna vez los regañaba por alguna broma o alguna travesura de ellos, él solo se quedaba ensimismado mirando esos ojos verde esmeralda, y Sirius se reía a su costa. Menos mal que a Peter, Lily también conseguía intimidar.

- No quiero bajar a cenar – Lily estiró los brazos – Alice no está.

La mejor amiga de Lily, Alice Dawson, hacia unos seis meses que se había casado con Frank Longbottom. Frank era dos años mayor que ellos y empezó a salir con Alice a finales del séptimo curso del chico, todos habían dicho que esa relación no duraría, al estar ella durante todo el año en Hogwarts.

Cuando ellos estaban en sexto, Frank entró en el cuerpo de aurores y al cabo de poco tiempo, su equipo sufrió un ataque que dejó a Frank al borde de la muerte. Alice no se separó de él en todo el tiempo, sin importarle perder clase y cuando Frank se despertó, fue idea de ella casarse.

En tiempos de guerra era mejor disfrutar la felicidad cuando se presentaba y para Alice, Frank era su felicidad.

Se casaron en el hospital y Alice contaba con ciertos privilegios como por ejemplo que los fines de semana alternos podía irse a casa con su marido.

- Qué suerte, lo llegó a saber y mi propuesta de matrimonio hubiera sido en serio – Lily se sonrojó.

- ¡James! – le regañó – Además, si hubiera ido en serio dicho privilegios no tendrían sentido, los dos estamos en Hogwarts aún.

- Pero tendríamos habitación propia – Merlín, Lily no podía estar más sonrojada y él no podía verla más adorable. Ella abrió la boca un par de veces para contestar pero no supo pensar una réplica adecuada para el comentario de James – Cenemos aquí. Voy a avisar a los elfos

No espero que Lily aceptara puesto que ya lo habían hecho muchas veces, los Merodeadores y las dos chicas, Sirius siempre bromeaba que conseguiría liarse con alguna de las dos antes de fin de curso. Al cabo de diez minutos James volvió a entrar por la puerta asegurando que en cinco minutos traerían algo de cenar.

- ¿Has leído el Profeta? – preguntó Lily cuando apareció la comida encima de la mesa de estudio

- No, ya no lo hago – James se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a comer – Sé lo que ha pasado paseando la mirada por el Gran Comedor – si algo grave había pasado Dumbledore no estaba, si involucraba a algún alumno, el profesor jefe de la casa tampoco

- ¿Qué harás el año que viene?

- Sirius y yo nos haremos aurores

- Juntos hasta el final – sonrió Lily con admiración mientras también se sentaba a cenar

- Siempre – si había algo con lo que James nunca bromeaba era con su relación con Sirius.

- Te pondrás celoso cuando una chica sea el centro de atención de Sirius

- Nah – negó James sin darle importancia – Él es quien está más celoso – Lily se removió incómoda. ¿Había una chica para James? A ver si resultaría que el picadero no era para Sirius sino para James

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó intentando no sonar interesada y centrando su vista en cortar lo que tenía en el plato.

- Claro – James sí había reconocido el tono ansioso de Lily, de hecho, hacía tiempo que sabía que Lily ya no lo miraba como a un amigo o compañero, pero había aprendido. Y había aprendido que si quería algo con Lily debía ser paciente. La miró un segundo, y decidió que debía presionar un poco a la pelirroja – Sirius está celoso de ti – y funcionó, Lily levantó la cabeza, se sonrojó y se quedó sin habla.

- ¿Por qué? – Lily hizo esa pregunta cómo podía haber hecho cualquier otra, solo quería ganar tiempo para que su cuerpo decidiera volver a reaccionar.

James estaba nervioso, bueno, nervioso era poco. No sabía si arriesgar todo en esa jugada o retirarse a esperar otra oportunidad. Pero él era impaciente por naturaleza, abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese momento el agujero de la Sala Común se abrió y entraron Sirius y Peter

- Vaya, que festín. De haberlo sabido Peter y yo hubiéramos venido a cenar aquí, ¿a qué sí?

- Cenar con Lily siempre es más agradable que contigo – contestó Peter mientras cogía una patata frita del plato de James

- Gracias Peter – contestaron Sirius y Lily a la vez, aunque con tonos muy diferentes

- ¿Ya es hora? – preguntó James levantándose, bueno, alguien había decidido por él – Entonces vámonos. Lily, hablamos cuando volvamos – Lily también se levantó.

- Tened cuidado – las mejillas de Lily volvían a tener color al recordar las palabras de James

- Tranquila pelirroja, yo estoy al mando – sonrió Sirius

- No sé si estoy más tranquila sabiendo eso – añadió Lily mientras los acompañaba a la salida, ella volvería a su Sala Común

- Yo vendré a buscarte si pasa algo, te lo prometo – añadió Peter

- Ahora sí estoy más tranquila – todos sonrieron a Peter, no era un secreto que Peter sentía una deferencia especial, casi mística hacia Lily, no estaba enamorado de ella (James no lo hubiera permitido) pero sí la quería como a algo parecido a una hermana mayor. – Que tengáis buena noche

- Igualmente – James se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente para unirse a sus dos amigos que les miraban, Peter con adoración y Sirius con algo de burla

- Como digas algo Black, te corto el pelo – le amenazó Lily antes de qué el ex heredero Black pudiera articular palabra

Lily se quedó en su sitio, esperando que los tres dieran la vuelta a la esquina, justo cuando desaparecieron se permitió acercar su mano a la frente y pasar los dedos por el sitio exacto donde James había depositado el suave beso.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Vale que estaba enamorada de James pero con esa actitud lo sabría hasta el Slytherin más despistado. Lily paró de golpe. James lo sabía. Él lo sabía.

Era una revelación, estaba segura, por eso él se había comportado tan…tan…perfecto. Le había dejado el espacio adecuado, no había insistido a compartir habitación, no le decía que era guapa y todas esas cosas que sabía que la avergonzaban. James la estaba conquistando, y lo estaba haciendo tan bien, que ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Llegó a su Sala Común sin darse cuenta, dijo la contraseña y subió corriendo hacia su habitación. Alice ya había llegado.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – la señora Longbottom la miró con curiosidad pero se dejó llevar al baño compartido de la habitación

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Potter

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – Alice miraba divertida como Lily daba vueltas en círculo dentro del baño – Creía que últimamente se portaba bien - ¡Se portaba más que bien!

- Creo…creo…que está intentando…intentando… - Lily se sonrojó por quinta vez en un día

- Enamorarte – terminó Alice.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sabe todo el colegio Lily – Alice alargó los brazos para darle un abrazo cariñoso - Y creo que merezco algún tipo de explicación

- ¿Explicación? – Lily la miró como quien mira a un perro con tres cabezas

- Claro. Quiero saber qué te pasa con Potter – Alice se sentó en el borde de la bañera, la conversación iba para largo

- Nada

- Si claro, y yo estoy soltera – Lily soltó una carcajada. Alice era tan vivaz y capaz de burlarse de la situación que le había llevado a ser la comidilla de la escuela durante seis meses que Lily solo podía agradecer ser su amiga – A mi no me engañes, fui la única capaz de adivinar que tenías vértigo – Lily sonrió recordando cuando en su primera clase de vuelo, ella casi se había desmayado. Todo su curso de burló de ella, pensando que lo hacía porque se le deba mal y no quería quedar en ridículo. Alice supo al instante que Lily tenía vértigo y que no podría nunca subirse a una escoba, así que junto con la colaboración de James y Sirius, Lily consiguió no solo saltarse las clases de vuelo sino también aprobarlas

- Aún no sé si estoy enfadada contigo por contarles a esos dos que tengo vértigo o agradecida a los tres por no suspender – Lily la amenazó con el cepillo del pelo

- Estás agradecida, y también que poco después Remus te dijera que existe una poción para paliar temporalmente el vértigo – Lily asintió, sí, estaba agradecida – Pero me has cambiado de tema. Potter – Lily bufó y Alice sonrió divertida. Normalmente, Alice era la alocada y divertida y Lily la centrada y algo refunfuñona pero en temas amorosos, las tornas se cambiaban

- No lo sé – Lily se sentó en el suelo, justo delante de Alice – De verdad, quiero decir, me gusta James, es solo que…

- ¿Estás insegura? – Lily la miró sin saber muy bien que decir - ¿Insegura en qué sentido?

- En él – Lily empezó a jugar con su pelo – Exactamente no sé que tiene ese grupo pero todas las chicas suspiran por ellos

- Tienen a Sirius – bromeó Alice – Y Sirius no da abasto así que las que no le interesa las reparte con sus amigos – Que Sirius era el chico más guapo de Hogwarts no era ningún secreto, que tenía buena mano para las mujeres tampoco y que le importaba más bien poco su reputación de mujeriego era un hecho constatado.

- Pues por eso, no sé si encajo en ese esquema

- ¡Lily! No puedo creerlo. Nunca te has sentido insegura. Justamente encajas porque no les tienes que demostrar nada. Ellos se han convertido en amigos tuyos porque han querido, seas o no seas guapa. Y permíteme decirlo, porque eres mi amiga porque sino no permitiría que te acercarás a Frank a menos de un quilómetro. Si tu pelo rojo no llama la atención lo hacen tus ojos – Lily le sonrió agradecida. – Debes hablar con James

- ¿Tú crees?

- Creo que buscas motivos para no hacerlo porque sabes tan bien como yo lo que hay. - Lily asintió y se dejó abrazar por Alice.

- No sé qué haría sin ti

- Ni yo sin ti, por lo menos, suspender pociones y historia de la magia – Lily rió y Alice la acompañó

Lily y Alice salieron del baño y se encontraron con sus otras dos compañeras de curso ya en la habitación. Alice les explicó que tal el fin de semana fuera del colegio y las otras dos le contaron los cotilleos exprés nuevos que corrían. Lily se encargó de acompañarlas, sin añadir ni participar muy activamente en la conversación. Poco después se fueron a dormir pero Lily se encargó de poner el despertador mágico a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

Lily estaba en la Sala Común sentada en un sillón, intentando leer algo de pociones, pero en realidad esperando que los tres merodeadores aparecieran, no tuvo que esperar mucho. Sirius entró con algo que parecía una capa de invisibilidad bajo el brazo, tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara que le hacía parecer aún más atractivo de lo que era. Mandó un beso coqueto a Lily, Lily negó con la cabeza pero ya no se avergonzó, eso hizo reír a Sirius

- Voy a encontrar algo nuevo que te avergüence – le dijo en la distancia pero empezó a subir al dormitorio al ver que Peter se le había adelantado mientras él hablaba con Lily - ¡Eh, tú, traidor! ¡La ducha es mía! – y ambos hicieron una carrera hasta el dormitorio

- Hola Lily – James había entrado el último y se había quedado mirando divertido a sus amigos

- ¿No subes? – dijo señalando las escaleras

- No – negó con la cabeza y se sentó delante de ella – Sirius y Peter se pelearan para ver quien se ducha antes, ganará Sirius y se estará media hora en el baño, y después le toca a Peter

- Te dejaría ducharte en nuestro cuarto pero quizás te violan en el intento – James soltó una carcajada, no era un secreto que una de las compañeras de cuarto de Lily estaba enamorada de James desde primero

- Iré a la Sala de los Premios Anuales – Lily asintió

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – James se recostó mejor en el sillón y miró atentamente a Lily, se la veía preocupada

- Lily, no debes preocuparte, de verdad. Ha ido bien. Hoy la transformación ha sido algo más suave que otras veces

- ¿Sabéis a qué se debe que sea más o menos fuerte?

- No, la profesora de astronomía y la de futurología creen que es por la alineación de algunos planetas, Remus cree que es según su humor justo antes de transformarse – James se encogió de hombros dando a entender que era casi imposible saberlo del cierto

- ¿Estás bien? – Lily ahora le miraba a él y James se sintió satisfecho. Le encantaba que se preocupara por la salida en general pero mucho más que se preocupara por él

- Si tú estás aquí cuando vuelvo, me siento recompensado – Lily bajó la vista avergonzada y James sonrió satisfecho. Sirius le debía 5 galeones, diciendo que veía cosas donde no había nada

- Siento haber descubierto vuestro secreto – James se encogió de hombros

- Sabía que lo harías y Remus también, no sabíamos qué harías cuando lo descubrieras – Lily hinchó las mejillas, ella no traicionaría a nadie – Pero sería justo que nos contarás un secreto tuyo

- ¿Secreto?

- Claro. Tú descubriste el secreto mejor guardado de los Merodeadores pero no sabemos cuál es tu mayor secreto. Tener vértigo no cuenta – añadió al ver que Lily se iba a adelantar

- No es del todo justo, yo solo descubrí el secreto de Remus

- Cierto, pero aún me debes un secreto – Lily lo miró, estaba jugando con ella.

Suspiró fuertemente, un secreto. Y de repente se sintió incómoda, incómoda porque ya sabía cuál era el secreto que debía compartir pero no estaba segura de si era bueno decirlo. Miró a James, él no la miraba, se estaba comiendo una rana de chocolate, y se veía adorable.

Lily se levantó y fue a sentarse en el brazo del sillón de James, él la miró extrañado

- ¿Quieres una? – ofreció un paquete aún sin abrir, Lily negó con la cabeza – Una pena, están deliciosas – se relamió los labios e intentó sonar indiferente mientras intentaba abrir un paquete. No debía mostrarse ansioso o Lily saldría corriendo

- No sé si debo decírtelo – Lily apoyó una mano en el brazo del chico y James la miró. Lily lo miraba con determinación a los ojos y James notó que se creaba una atmosfera que solo los envolvía a los dos. Se puso de rodillas en el sillón, deseando que fuera el momento oportuno, y enmarcó la cara de Lily con sus manos, cogiéndola fuertemente de las mejillas

- Sí debes, no puedo aguantar mucho más – James lo dijo con un susurró y para Lily fue suficiente, se inclinó hacia delante y junto sus labios con los de James.

Lily al principio no estaba del todo convencida en decir nada pero si había una cosa que James podía conseguir era que ella se sintiera segura. Y pensó que James se había portado tan bien con ella los últimos meses, y durante un momento sintió pánico al imaginárselo subiendo a su habitación y que su compañera de cuarto coqueteara con él. Quería que James no coqueteara con nadie más que con ella. Y ese pensamiento tan claro pero a la vez tan posesivo, le dio a entender que no podía quedarse mucho más tiempo parada.

James intentaba mantener el beso neutral pero le era imposible. Era lo que había estado esperando durante tanto, tanto tiempo que ahora no podía quedarse simplemente con un roce superficial. Dejo una mano en la mejilla de Lily, ni de broma iba a dejar que se alejase, pero la otra la dirigió a su cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí.

Lily sintió como resbalaba del brazo del sillón y su cuerpo se acercaba al de James, como si eso importara mucho ya. Se dejó hacer y sintió un escalofrío de placer cuando los labios de ambos se abrieron y sus lenguas se encontraron.

James la estaba besando con la pasión que había contenido durante los largos dos años que había estado enamorado de ella. Sí, lo había hecho mal al intentar casi obligarla a que saliera con él pero eso no hacia menos válido su enamoramiento. Y no había desistido hasta que ella había empezado a tenerle respeto, y después a verle atractivo y después interesante. ¡Joder, si hasta había hablado con su mejor amiga al respecto!

Cuando sintió que su mano no podía estar mucho más tiempo quieta en la cintura de la pelirroja, decidió parar el beso. Lo hizo lentamente para que ella viera que a quien más le dolía era a él. Apoyó su frente a la de Lily y esperó que las respiraciones se controlasen. Cuando abrió los ojos, casi vuelve a quedarse sin respiración. Lily lo miraba con esos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda, brillantes y claramente confusos pero la confusión le duró muy poco puesto que pasó a ser determinación, dispuesta a decir aquello que se había callado hasta entonces.

- Mi mayor secreto es que estoy enamorada de ti, James – James sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez de forma breve, para darle confianza.

- Bien – James se levantó, con cuidado de no tirarla al suelo y que quedará otra vez sentada en el sillón

- ¿Bien? – Lily estaba decepcionada, pensaba que su respuesta sería algo tipo "yo también te quiero" o un más simple pero igualmente efectivo "tú también me gustas"

James lanzó un hechizo que Lily identificó que servía para aislar la Sala Común, nadie podía salir ni entrar ni oír o ver lo que ocurría dentro de ella. Y sin más preámbulos, James se transformó.

Delante de ella apareció un ciervo, precioso. Con sus patas traseras rompió una mesa y Lily soltó una pequeña risita. No tenía ni idea que James se transformaba en un ciervo, de hecho, no sabía en qué se transformaba nadie del grupo, solo sabía que había un gran perro negro, y no le pareció importante saber nada más.

James se acercó a ella, y con cuidarlo de no dañarla con su cornamenta, acercó su morro de ciervo a la nariz de ella. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el ciervo lamió la mejilla colorada de Lily.

- Eres precioso – susurró Lily y el ciervo pareció enormemente contento.

La pelirroja empezó a acariciar el cuello del animal y este se dejó caer, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de la chica permitiendo que continuara con sus caricias. Lily estaba extasiada, acariciando el pelaje marrón del ciervo, algo áspero pero precioso, del mismo color que el pelo de James.

James. No había dicho nada, solo "bien".

James notó que Lily se tensaba y supo que se había terminado las caricias por entonces. Así que se levantó y volvió a su forma humana.

Miró a Lily a los ojos. Ella lo estaba evaluando con sus ojos verdes, a la espera de qué él dijera algo.

James se sentó en la orilla del sillón presionando a Lily contra el respaldo de este.

- Me transformó en un ciervo, ese es mi secreto mejor guardado – estaba agradecida que se lo hubiese confiado pero no era eso lo que ella esperaba, así que hizo ademán de levantarse, sentía que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero James ya lo había previsto así que la sujetó fuertemente para que se mantuviera sentada

- Suéltame – exigió ella. Ella le confesaba lo que sentía por él y él…nada de nada. James se dio un segundo para admirar lo guapa que estaba enfadada, con los ojos brillantes de determinación endemoniada.

- Lily, ese es mi mayor secreto – volvió a coger las mejillas de ella para que no se moviera y fijará su vista en él – Es mi mayor secreto porque no es ningún secreto que te quiero – Lily se relajó y lo miró atentamente – La única que no lo sabía eras tú – susurró tan suavemente la última frase que si Lily no hubiera estado tan cerca no lo habría escuchado, pero a la pelirroja más bien le importaba poco porque estaba convencida en empezar una guerra de lenguas inmediatamente.

Ambos sentían que una parte de su ser estaba completa, era difícil de explicar la sensación, pero James suspiro de alivio al sentir como Lily lo abrazaba fuertemente, como diciéndole que nunca se volverían a separar. Tanta espera por fin tenía su recompensa.

Por su parte, Lily estaba tranquila y contenta, James la había enamorado poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa, como si supiera que en la vida de ambos no habría nadie más que los haría tan felices el uno al otro.

Con ese beso, ambos, sintieron que sellaba un futuro juntos, un futuro incierto, pero un futuro feliz, que uniría el uno al otro, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué, de hecho, he empezado mi saludo como treinta veces pero no sé qué decir ni a quién dirigirme porque no sé si alguien aún se acordará de mí o si le gustará leer mis historias.**

**Hace como un par de meses volví a entrar en la página y releí historias que en su momento me habían robado el corazón y también releí mis historias, con el sentimiento de que me había dejado algo en el tintero y de repente, una noche mientras estaba a punto de dormirme, ¡plaf! La idea vino a mi mente.**

**Empecé con un one-shoot pero no podía parar y terminé haciendo un mini-fic, son solo cuatro o cinco episodios (aún estoy decidiendo si el último lo voy a partir en dos) y son bastante independientes los unos de los otros pero tienen cierta conexión.**

**Mi idea es publicar un capítulo cada día 1 de cada mes, hasta que se terminen al estar ya íntegramente escrito, y con el fin de mantener una regularidad con las actualizaciones y sabiendo que cada 15 días me es imposible por la falta de tiempo.**

**Uff…podría alargarme mucho más pero tampoco quiero aburríos mucho, así que, espero que todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, por favor, me enviéis un review o un PM a fin de poder saber qué opináis de mi vuelta, de si os ha gustado el capítulo, si os aporta algo nuevo o si simplemente lo habéis encontrado aburrido (espero que no, ¡por favor!)**

**Espero firmemente que os haya gustado el capítulo, le he puesto mucha ilusión al ser mi vuelta después de…casi cinco años de ausencia (nunca me imaginé que tardaría tanto en volver a escribir).**

**Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Atentamente,**

**Aya-Mery.**

* * *

Fic empezado el 1 de junio de 2014


	2. Yes, I do

**¡Hola!**

**Lo prometido es deuda, cada día 1 es lo que toca.**

**Como siempre, nada de lo reconocible es mío sino de la gran J. K . Rowling, no gano nada con esto, solo dejar libre mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Yes, I do.**

A partir de ese día en la Sala Común, James y Lily se hicieron inseparables. El rumor corrió como la pólvora, de hecho, Lily tenía serias dudas de si James no había colaborado en eso, puesto que cuando bajaron a desayunar, todo el colegio ya sabía que ellos dos estaban juntos.

En Navidad, James había llevado a Lily a casa de sus padres y Lily había presentado a James a los señores Evans y a su hermana Petunia. Al contrario de los padres de James, unos ancianos adorables que quedaron encantados al ver entrar a Lily por la puerta de su casa, el recibimiento de James por parte de su hermana y el prometido de ésta fue, como poco, desagradable. En algún momento de la noche, que Lily aún no podría decir cómo todo se volvió tan tenso, James sacó su varita y apuntó a Vernon, dejándole luciendo una bonita nariz de cerdo. Su hermana estaba histérica y el padre de Lily tuvo que esconder una sonrisa divertida ante la mirada de advertencia de la señora Evans.

Pese a la razón que tenía James de hacer lo que hizo, Lily enfureció. Fue la única discusión seria que tuvieron. Durante un par de días los rumores de ruptura volaron por Hogwarts pero pronto se terminaron cuando los vieron juntos en la hora de la comida otra vez. James sabía hacerse perdonar y no había llegado a tocar el cielo para perderlo por un intento de morsa salvaje, como a partir de entonces Sirius llamaría al cuñado de Lily, pese a no verlo visto nunca y solo basándose en la descripción que le dio James.

Poco después de Navidad, la viruela del dragón atacó el mundo mágico y los padres de James cayeron víctimas de ello. Ambos eran ancianos y ni tan siquiera los médicos pudieron hacer nada, en el caso del señor Charlus Potter, los pulmones le fallaron por culpa de la congestión mientras que Dorea sufrió un paro cardíaco después del entierro de su marido, muy probablemente por la presión y la tristeza.

James estuvo deprimido durante días y solo la presencia de Sirius y Lily, que se unieron como si fueran un equipo con el único objetivo de reanimar a James, ayudó al heredero Potter a superarlo.

Al cabo de pocos días, James prohibió que Sirius continuara utilizando la habitación de la Sala de los Premios Anuales como picadero y Sirius sonrió con picardía y se giró hacia Lily, que sabía que era de fácil sonrojo

- La quieres toda para ti ¿verdad? – Lily abrió la boca para contestar pero Sirius añadió con un tono claro de diversión – Vampiresa

James, Remus y Peter no pudieron contener la risa y Lily pegó fuertemente a Sirius en la cabeza con un libro.

- ¡Lo vas a dejar tonto, Lily! – la regañó Alice

- Ya nació tonto – añadió la pelirroja

Pero Sirius no estaba muy equivocado. A partir de ese momento, James y Lily ocuparían de forma permanente la habitación de la Sala de los Premios Anuales. Dormir uno al lado del otro se había convertido en algo como respirar, algo que solo se saltaban cuando había luna llena o cuando había un examen el día siguiente.

Era un secreto a voces que ambos dormían juntos en la Sala de Premios Anuales, y a todos les parecía súper tierno que lo hicieran, al fin y al cabo, quien más y quien menos había seguido la historia de James Potter y Lily Evans por todo Hogwarts.

* * *

James se despertó y hundió su nariz en el cuero cabelludo pelirrojo que lo acompañaba. Se sentía tan bien dormir a su lado que era una droga, cuando una noche no podían caer en los brazos de Morfeo juntos, se sentía vacío, y al día siguiente, estaba ansioso por cerrar la puerta de la habitación, desnudar a su chica y abrazarla toda la noche.

Lily se giró y apoyó una mano en su pecho. Después abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió. ¡Cómo le encantaban esos ojos verdes!

- Buenos días – susurró ella

- Buenos días – él le devolvió la sonrisa

- No quiero hacer los EXTASIS – Lily hizo un puchero, llevaban estudiando casi dos meses intensivamente, por culpa de ella y de Remus, y había llegado la hora del juicio final. Pero James sabía que no lo decía por los exámenes, durante esos días, Lily y James dormirían en sus dormitorios "habituales"

- Va a pasar rápido, ya lo verás – ella acentuó más su puchero – He encontrado casa en Londres – a Lily se le iluminaron los ojos

- ¿De verdad? – James asintió. James y Sirius habían acordado que compartirían piso en el centro de Londres, los dos junto con Lily, entrarían en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica como aurores. James no había hablado con Sirius, no hacía falta, Lily también iba a vivir con ellos.

James la atrajo hacia sí y la besó como si tuviese que acabarse el mundo. Dos semanas sin ella era más de lo que podía soportar.

- Te quiero – susurró casi dentro del beso

- Y yo a ti James

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en la biblioteca, había quedado con Alice y con Remus para estudiar, gracias a Merlín solo quedaban dos exámenes y serían libres, pero ninguno de los dos había aparecido. En lugar de eso, apareció Sirius, que se sentó delante de ella.

Lily lo miró extrañada y Sirius solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Parecía que estaba pasando el examen ocular de Sirius Black, pensaría que quería ligar con ella si no fuera por su máxima lealtad a James

- Sirius… - intentó Lily, el escrutinio de Sirius la estaba poniendo extremadamente nerviosa.

Porque era lo que Sirius estaba haciendo. La estaba evaluando con la mirada. Que era una chica guapa no cabía duda, quizá no era un pivonazo pero entendía que James perdiera el norte por ella. El cabello rojo y espeso cayéndole libremente por la espalda con suaves ondulaciones, los ojos verdes tan intensos que quitaban el aliento, las pequeñas pecas que había en todo su rostro, dándole un toque angelical. Era de estatura media y no estaba extremadamente delgada, quizá le sobraran un par de quilos pero eso solo favorecía a las curvas de la pelirroja.

Era muy hábil en encantamientos y muy rápida en duelos, y especialmente cándida con los menos favorecidos. Eso sí, tenía un carácter de mil demonios si no estabas de acuerdo con ella, carácter que él había probado en sus propias carnes.

- Voy a tener que compartir algo contigo – fue lo único que dijo Sirius – Y necesito saber si puedes ser el quinto miembro de la manada - esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se fue.

Lily se quedó tan pasmada que no fue capaz de hacer nada más hasta que llegaron Alice y Remus, cuando le preguntó a Remus si sabía algo, él solo se encogió de hombros, pero Lily sabía que Remus sabía algo, incluso Alice sonrió de manera divertida.

* * *

La Sala Común de Gryffindor era una fiesta. No solo los de Quinto y Séptimo habían terminados sus TIMOS y EXTASIS respectivamente, sino que eso significaba que el grupo más popular y problemático en muchos años se graduaba. Y como Sirius destacó: "esta graduación debe ser mítica".

Además, Dumbledore había habilitado el Gran Comedor para que los de Séptimo pudieran tener una fiesta de despedida. Había cena y baile pero solo podían asistir los que ese año se graduaban.

Lily bebía cerveza de mantequilla junto a Alice, esperando el momento para bajar a cenar y recibir los títulos de graduados. Sus notas habían sido lo suficientemente buenas para entrar ambas como aurores, James y Sirius también lo habían conseguido.

Alice le contaba que Frank había conseguido que Dumbledore le dejara asistir a la cena, al fin y al cabo, al no haber tenido nunca una alumna casada no sabía exactamente cuál era el protocolo a seguir y se dejaba guiar por su sentido común y por el hecho de que Frank no era, ni por asomo, alguien tan travieso como alguno de sus aún alumnos.

James se acercó a ambas chicas y pasó un brazo por los hombros de ambas

- ¡Terminamos! – Alice levantó su vaso para brindar con James y Lily le dio un beso en el hombro

- Voy a echaros de menos – susurró la señora Longbottom

- No vas a pasar tanto tiempo sin verme para echarme de menos – prometió Lily dándole la mano – No lo voy a permitir – Alice sonrió agradecida y estrechó aún más la mano de Lily y James sonrió contento. Estaba enamorado platónicamente de Alice, era su buscadora favorita, y le encantaba Frank, así que estaba más que feliz de compartir tardes en pareja con el matrimonio Longbottom.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta Lily, antes de la cena – Lily lo miró extrañado pero se dejó llevar

- Guárdame un sitio a tu lado – dijo a Alice antes de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

- Te guardaré cinco – fue lo último que oyó Lily.

James la tenía fuertemente cogida de la mano y la dirigía sin ningún tipo de vacilación a través de los pasillos del castillo. Estaban yendo a los jardines, no cabía duda.

Se dirigían a una zona algo apartada de los jardines, justo en el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Y vió que no la estaba llevando hacia ahí por casualidad, había dispuestas en el suelo varias velas y pequeños pétalos de diferentes flores flotaban en el aire.

- James… - Lily ralentizó su rimo de andar - ¿Qué es esto?

- Bueno, último día en Hogwarts, quería darte una sorpresa, algo especial para recordar – James la cogió de la cintura y la abrazó muy tiernamente.

- James…voy a recordar Hogwarts siempre, me dio algo que no es fácil de reemplazar – Lily sonrió contra el cuello de James, sabía que se refería a tenerse el uno al otro

- Por eso mismo – él se apartó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos – Quiero recordarte así, tal y como estas, preciosa – Lily se sonrojó un poco, iba vestida con una túnica color plateado, de tirantes anchos y corta por las rodillas, su cabello se lo había recogido Alice magistralmente en una trenza y una compañera de habitación le había maquillado algo los ojos – Aunque a mí me gustas más cuando abres los ojos por la mañana – Lily quiso volver a abrazarlo, probablemente para esconder el rostro en el pecho de James, él sabía que le hacía mucha vergüenza que le dijeran cosas como aquellas – Tengo un regalo

James se apartó de ella un poco y se transformó en ciervo. Lily lo miró asustada e inmediatamente se giró, mirando que nadie estuviera por ahí, que nadie pudiera ver a James transformado en un animago ilegal. Y fue entonces cuando Lily se dio cuenta que James lo tenía preparado y que ya había adoptado las medidas necesarias. Desde donde estaban, nadie del castillo que estuviera mirando casualmente por la ventana podía verlos y estaba segura que James había utilizado el mismo hechizo que cuando se le declaró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- James… - pero el ciervo se acercó a ella y se arrodilló. Lily no entendía que estaba haciendo hasta que comprobó que en uno de los cuernos de la cornamenta de James había un anillo - ¿Qué… - la pregunta se quedó en el aire puesto que el ciervo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza instándola a coger el anillo. Lily tenía las manos temblorosas, no estaba muy segura hacia donde dirigía todo aquello. El anillo era precioso. Tenía una esmeralda en el centro y dos diamantes más pequeños en ambos lados.

- Hace juego con tus ojos – sonrió James. Lily dirigió su mirada hacia él y vio que estaba en la misma postura que el ciervo pero ahora ya en humano

- James, ¿puedes… - la pregunta quedó en el aire. Él la miraba seriamente y ella empezó a entenderlo todo, sonrojándose por momentos

- Con esta guerra, me he dado cuenta que no vale la pena esperar para ser feliz. Hace tiempo te dije que me iba a casar contigo. Voy a hacerlo. Solo necesito que digas que sí.

Lily miró a James, con los ojos brillantes, anhelando una respuesta que en el fondo de su corazón ya sabía de antemano, porque ambos se sentían igual. Por la mente de Lily pasaron las mil y una razones por las que debía decir que no. Eran jóvenes, tenían solo 18 años, les quedaba toda la vida por delante, podían casarse más adelante, no hacía falta apresurarse. El problema era esa vocecita en su conciencia.

¿Y qué? Sí, eran jóvenes pero estaban en guerra. Lily lo sabía, el ambiente en Hogwarts se había crispado durante el último año, y en más de una ocasión había tenido que separar a alumnos en medio de un duelo, normalmente de origen muggle (o amigos de los mismos) con Slytherins o simpatizantes de la casa verde.

El James que tenía delante de ella no era una niño de 18 años, era un chico de 18 años que sabía que estaban en guerra, que había visto demasiado y que no estaba asustado de ello. Y la frase que Alice le dijo justo después de casarse con Frank le vino a la cabeza: "Para qué esperar. Voy a estar con él y no es seguro que mañana estemos vivos. Quiero vivir, y quiero vivir feliz".

- Sí – Lily no tuvo dudas. Era él su felicidad y si iba a morir mañana, no quería arrepentirse de no vivir hoy.

James se levantó apresuradamente, casi derribando a Lily, a la que cogió por la cintura para que no cayera. Los dos se sonrieron tímidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran y se besaron suavemente, sin prisas. James sabía que ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, Lily iba a ser su mujer y eso no hacía más que llenarle el pecho de un calorcito tan agradable que solo podía expresarlo besándola.

Se separaron y James le sonrió, estaba vez no de forma tímida, sino de esa forma tan divertida y pícara a la que ella se había acostumbrado. Cogió la mano de Lily para ponerle el anillo y en ese momento los dos se pusieron muy nerviosos. Lily intentó coger por sí misma el anillo de su propia palma, James también lo intentó y ambos se hicieron un revoltijo con los dedos, tanto, que cuando quisieron darse cuenta el anillo había desaparecido.

- ¡Oh dios mío! – susurró Lily que rápidamente se puso de rodillas dispuesta a buscar el anillo extraviado, James la siguió

- Lily, lo siento mucho, de verdad - ¡Cómo podía ser tan torpe! Había estado ensayando toda la semana con Sirius la proposición y ahora va y se le cae el anillo

_- Accio anillo_ – susurró Lily pero no ocurrió nada, James también lo intentó. Decidieron probarlo los dos juntos y nada. – James… - Lily le miró con lágrimas en los ojos – Lo siento, James – James se sintió decepcionado por un momento, tenía que ser torpe la única vez que no podía serlo. Respiró profundo un par de veces y cuando volvió a mirar a Lily, que estaba a punto de llorar de tristeza decidió que eso no iba a opacar la felicidad que ahora mismo ambos sentían

- Ven – James se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago, cogió una margarita cuya flor tenía el tamaño de una uña y la cortó por el tallo. Posteriormente, enrolló el tallo en el dedo anular de Lily, haciendo que quedara como si la margarita fuera el diamante – Tienes suerte que sea el mejor en Transformaciones

- Como te oiga Sirius – susurró Lily y James solo pudo sonreír más. Pronunció el hechizo y el tallo de la flor se transformó en un metal de color plateado oscuro y la flor, en una piedra de color verde botella

- No tiene el mismo valor que el otro pero…

- Para mi tiene incluso más valor – Lily miró el anillo improvisado y se le derramaron un par de lágrimas – Es incluso más perfecto

Se volvieron a besar y se abrazaron hasta que se quedaron sin fuerza en los brazos. James depositó un beso en la frente de ella y la guió de vuelta al castillo.

Antes de irse para siempre de Hogwarts, preguntarían a Dumbledore si tenía idea de porque el anillo no había acudido a ellos, y él solo diría: Ahh…la magia.

Lily se miró el anillo una vez más, con el tiempo, James le compraría otro, pero ella nunca se desharía de ese, ese era el anillo que para ella tenía más valor de todos, aunque la piedra no fuera preciosa y el metal no fuera valioso. Era el que James había hecho para ella.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y casi trastabilló cuando Alice se le colgó fuertemente del cuello.

- ¡Felicidades! – Lily la abrazó con fuerza y dirigió una mirada a James que sonreía orgulloso

- Felicidades Evans – Frank las abrazó a las dos – O debería decir Potter.

- Muchas felicidades pareja – Remus se acercó a ellos cuando Alice se hubo separado, casi arrastrada por Frank. Abrazó a Lily muy tiernamente y chocó los cinco con James – No sé si la mereces – le dijo a James

- Yo tampoco – dijo sinceramente el joven Potter mientras veía como Peter también la abrazaba.

Levantó la mirada buscando a quien más quería ver en ese momento. Sirius lo miraba desde diez metros de distancia. Estaba orgulloso de él y James solo pudo hinchar pecho. Lily también buscó al mejor amigo de James y vio el intercambio de miradas. Y entonces entendió el escrutinio al que fue sometida unos días antes.

Se dirigió sin pensarlo hacia Sirius quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo

- Pelirroja – Sirius la abrazó tan fuerte que casi le descoloca toda la columna

- ¡Sirius! – los dos se miraron y Sirius sonrió satisfecho – Espero que pueda irme a vivir con vosotros

- Tsk.. James utilizó ese argumento para quedarse con el dormitorio grande, como si yo no tuviera a nadie a quien llevar – bromeó él – Le dije que solo podía quedárselo si me hacía tío pronto

- ¡Sirius! – Lily le dio un golpe en el brazo y en ese momento se acercó James

- ¡Prongs! Tío, felicidades – los dos encajaron las manos – Pero no sé como lo vas a hacer para controlar a la fierecilla – dijo señalando a Lily

- Sirius… - Lily suspiró con un tono algo contenido

- La amenazaré con subirla a una escoba – bromeó James y Sirius rió escandalosamente

- ¡James! – Lily se estaba hinchando del enfado

- Mira James, tu prometida quiere volar tipo globo – Sirius pinchó uno de los mofletes de Lily, a lo que James no pudo más y empezó a reír junto a Sirius y Lily casi muerde al joven Black – Oh, vamos, pelirroja – Sirius abrazó a Lily por los hombros y la despeinó un poco con la otra mano – Estoy encantado de tenerte en la familia, no habría nadie mejor para nosotros – y Lily sabía que eso significaba el visto bueno de Sirius y su amistad para siempre

La cena estaba a punto de empezar y tuvieron que irse a sentar. Alice se enfadó con Sirius cuando este colocó a Lily en medio de él y de James. "Debo conocer a mi futura hermana, debo asegurarme que la pervierto antes de qué pase a llamarse Potter". James suspiró y cedió los puestos de Remus y Peter, que eran los que estaban justo delante de ellos, al matrimonio Longbottom mientras que los merodeadores restantes se sentaban a la izquierda de Alice, pese a eso, ni Frank ni James pudieron evitar que Alice estuviera enfadada con Sirius por haberle robado a su mejor amiga.

Lily solo pudo sonreír, sabiendo que aquellos que se encontraban sentados junto a ella eran su nueva familia. Y no podía estar más contenta.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Como ya dije al principio, no tiene una continuación clara pero sí que tiene que ver, los personajes se mantienen y las "personalidades" de los personajes también.**

**Al principio me plantee que James se lo pidiera más adelante pero hasta lo que sabemos desde que salieron de Hogwarts (1978) hasta que murieron (1981) James y Lily se casaron y tuvieron un hijo. Me niego a pensar que se casaron porqué ella se quedó embarazada, no cuando SABEMOS que estaban juntos al salir de Hogwarts (aunque yo misma haya escrito un fanfic en el que no, pero eso es otra historia). Así pues, no creo que casarse fuera una decisión hecha a la desesperada. Ellos se casaron porque se querían, y aunque quizá fuera un poco más adelante, en medio de la guerra a punto de perderse el uno al otro (otra opción que barajé), he pensado que era un gran homenaje a Hogwarts que lo hicieran el último día en el que estuvieron ahí. Sobre el hecho de que dormir juntos en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales, me pareció tierno y un signo aún más palpable que el amor de James y Lily era real y que ellos lo vivían intensamente.**

**Sobre los padres de James y Lily. Sabemos que James y Lily conocen a sus respectivos suegros (si bien es cierto que no sabemos si todos) y que ellos mueren antes que el matrimonio Potter, por lo que de manera acelerada, en estos cuatro años, debe haber cuatro muertes.**

**Respecto al añadir a Alice como amiga de Lily en Hogwarts, no estoy muy segura que Alice fuera de la misma edad, pero estoy convencida que debían conocerse. No creo que la Orden original se formara sin tener muy claro los vínculos que tenían entre ellos, y los Longbottom debían estar conectados de alguna forma con los Potter, al menos en mi mente, para hacer aún más dramático el tema. Además, de hecho, sería una reacción lógica por parte de los mortífagos ir a la búsqueda de Frank y Alice cuando el Lord desapareció si ellos eran amigos de los Potter.**

**A parte de esto, muchas gracias a las personas que han leído el fic (a ver si os animáis a dejarme un review la próxima vez, que siempre te hace esbozar una sonrisa), pero muy especialmente a las personas que sí me han dejado un review: **Snitch-bcn, Laura, Serena mileto y Marel Granger Lupin**. Las que estaban registradas las he contestado y las que no, tienen un review mío contestando los suyos.**

**Como siempre, estoy a vuestra disposición para que lo que consideréis y os animo a dejar un review, que, siendo sincera, anima mucho e infla un poco (aunque muy poco) el orgullo.**

**Muchas gracias, nos leemos el día 1 de agosto.**

**Muchos besos,**

**Aya-Mery.**


	3. No, she is mine

**¡Hola!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, aviso que este capítulo va a ser algo diferente a lo que os tengo acostumbrados.**

**Antes de continuar, como siempre, decir que todo lo reconocible es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y que yo no gano nada con esto.**

* * *

**No, she is mine**

En la otra punta del Gran Comedor, había alguien que no había apartado sus ojos de la pareja Potter – Evans: Severus Snape.

En un principio no entendió porque todos se abrazaban a Lily como si acabaran de recibir la noticia más maravillosa del mundo, solo fue cuando, una vez sentados, Alice Longbottom cogió la mano de la prefecta por encima de la mesa y se puso a examinar su dedo anular que lo entendió.

Prometidos.

De hecho, la confirmación vino poco después, el cotilleo se había extendido tan rápidamente que hasta se sorprendió.

Prometidos.

Sintió como un agujero se formaba en su pecho. Había dolido demasiado la primera vez, cuando meses atrás había visto que Potter se sentaba demasiado alegremente al lado de Lily y le daba un beso en la mejilla sin un protesto por parte de su ex amiga, y que ni le prestó atención hasta que esa Longbottom la instó a que le explicará a que venía aquello y posteriormente se hacían un breve, pero no menos doloroso, beso en los labios.

Casi hace explotar su casa por las nubes cuando, por Navidad, había visto el pelo despeinado de Potter entrar en la casa de los Evans. Y no había podido irse de ahí hasta que se había asegurado que sí, que era Potter y que estaba siendo presentado en casa de sus vecinos como novio de su hija menor.

Debía reconocer que se sintió algo mejor, aunque solo fuera momentáneamente, cuando los padres de Potter murieron. Al menos, no todo era perfecto para ese insoportable de Potter. Fue solo momentáneo porque ese trágico accidente hizo que SU Lily y ese idiota de Potter se unieran mucho más.

Poco después de eso, aún recordaba el incidente que caló más profundo en su corazón, no porqué hubiera visto algo nuevo o más romántico de la pareja, Potter era insufriblemente pesado con Lily y no había día que la pelirroja no tuviera que soportar una carantoña pública, no…fue algo diferente.

Era a principios de abril y se encontraba leyendo un libro en los jardines. La biblioteca comenzaba a estar saturada de alumnos algo previsores de Quinto y Séptimo que se preparaban para sus exámenes, bueno, sobretodo, intentaban reunir todos los apuntes habidos y por haber, y eso hacía que dos meses antes del período de exámenes, la biblioteca pareciera más una salón de té donde se intercambiaban hojas de pergamino que un lugar donde estudiar con tranquilidad, suerte que en dos semanas, los más estrictos (como por ejemplo Lily) impondrían el orden.

Y justo como si por arte de magia saliera, una cabellera rojiza pasó corriendo delante de él. Al principio se quedó quieto en su sitio pero cuando vio que la cabellera rojiza iba acompañada por un pelo despeinado se levantó, dispuesto a lanzarle un maleficio, al fin y al cabo, ya había perdido a Lily hacía mucho tiempo.

Habían ido al campo de Quidditch, entró sigilosamente en el campo, escondiéndose entre los pasillos laterales que daban al césped. Mentiría si no dijera que, como a cualquier chico de su edad, a él también le habría gustado jugar al Quidditch, pero como su padre se encargó de recordarle una y otra vez, era débil y con pocos reflejos. Inconscientemente, Severus chasqueó la lengua. Eso de pocos reflejos no era cierto, se lo podría demostrar a su padre en un duelo, y tampoco era débil, y su padre también lo sabía, por eso lo menospreciaba, para tenerlo controlado cuando estuviera en casa.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que desde su posición podía ver a Lily y a Potter, ella traía consigo su mochila del colegio, a reventar de libros, y él su escoba. Lily lo miraba medio enfadada, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y Potter sonreía de esa forma arrogante que le era innata. No quería quedarse, no quería ver ciertas escenas que después solo le harían más daño pero…la curiosidad mató al gato, o eso decían los muggles.

- Ni muerta James – dijo Lily, con su tono autoritario de prefecta.

- ¡Oh vamos Lily! – intentó Potter, ella negó con su cabeza, haciendo que su melena se moviera a su alrededor – Mira que he traído – Potter sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una botellita de color amarillo pálido. Una poción. Severus sabía cuál era, él y Lily habían hecho montones de ella. Él había ayudado a la prefecta a perfeccionarla.

- ¡Entonces lo tenías todo planeado! – con dolor, Severus vio que el tono autoritario y medio enfadado de Lily había desaparecido, dando paso a uno de más divertido. Potter sonrió con satisfacción, como sabiendo que ya había recorrido la mitad del camino. – James, no voy a subirme a una escoba – ¡Vaya! Potter estaba más loco de lo que pensaba, si Lily tenía algún aprecio a su vida no subiría en la vida a una escoba

- ¡Oh vamos Lils! No lo has probado desde primero, además, tú tienes una mala experiencia, tu cayendo y haciéndote daño. – Lily levantó una ceja y lo miró algo divertida, Potter, viendo eso sonrió aún más y añadió – Que estabas adorable, sí. Que fue humillante, también – Lily soltó una carcajada

- Gracias James por recordarme uno de mis peores momentos en Hogwarts – bromeó ella, dando media vuelta con la intención de irse.

- No, no, no – rápidamente, Potter la interceptó. Severus tuvo que esconderse un poco más en la pared que lo ocultaba de la vista de la pareja. – Vamos Lils – ahora Lily lo miró, ambos estaban serios. Severus contuvo el aliento. – Sabes que no dejaría que nada te pasara, voy a estar contigo. – la expresión de Lily se relajó y Severus apretó los puños con ira.

- Está bien – soltó la mochila del colegio y le quitó la botellita de poción contra el vértigo, que se tomó de un trago – No me eleves mucho, si ves que me mareó o que me entra el pánico, me bajas – Potter la cogió de las mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios. Era un beso divertido, en el que Lily sonrió dentro del beso.

El corazón de Severus sufrió un latigazo. No por el beso, sino porqué Potter había conseguido que Lily hiciera aquello que más pánico le tenía: volar. Y lo había conseguido casi sin pestañear y Lily…no estaba dudando, estaba abrazándose a ese kamikaze, como contenta de que fuera su kamikaze.

Y Severus se dio cuenta de una cosa, una cosa que le dolió aún más que el beso o la sonrisa resignada de Lily una vez se terminó la poción. Lily Evans había cambiado. No sabía cuando ni de qué forma pero Lily estaba más…más…relajada. Lily había sido una chica seria y responsable, no es que no tuviera sentido del humor, o que no hiciera bromas o que no riera nunca. Para él, Lily Evans tenía una de las mejores sonrisas que jamás había visto. No, era algo más. Lily parecía…oh, Merlín, Potter era un desgraciado. Lily parecía feliz.

La risa divertida de Lily lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirar a la pareja, que se había acercado más al centro del campo y Potter parecía avergonzado de algo, aunque rápidamente se recuperó, mostrando una sonrisa divertida y pícara.

- Lily, no seas dura conmigo. Cuando sea tu marido deberás controlar tu vocabulario – bromeó Potter mientras montaba en la escoba. Lily lo miró escéptica.

- Potter – remarcó su apellido – Si algún día me pides que me case contigo espero que sea un anillo con muchos diamantes, de esos que cuando nos divorciemos pueda venderlo y llevarme un buen pellizco – Lily se subió a la escoba, delante del chico, las manos le temblaban, mientras el Gryffindor dejaba ir una suave risa. Ambos chicos sabían que lo último que le preocupaba a Lily era el dinero – Además, si alguna vez me caso contigo, no voy a dejar de decirte engreído cuando te lo merezcas – Potter besó la cabellera rojiza de ella para después dar un golpe con el pie en el suelo.

Empezaron a elevarse y Lily soltó un gritito. Severus salió algo de su escondite, para poder mantener el contacto visual con la pareja. Durante un momento, solo un momento, quiso intentar aquello que había leído en un libro de hechizar sin utilizar la varita. Desechó la idea, Lily estaba envuelta en ello, y a ella no quería dañarla.

De repente, y sin verlo venir, algo lo cogió bruscamente por el hombro. Sintió algo pesado en el pecho y como su cabeza golpeaba violentamente contra la pared. Todo se volvió negro durante unos segundos y un gruñido se le escapó de la garganta, quejándose del golpe. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, unas manos lo sujetaron por el cuello de la camisa, levantándole algo del suelo.

- Vaya Snivellus, ¿cómo tu por aquí? ¿Quieres que te enseñe a volar? – Severus abrió los ojos. Debía defenderse. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba

- Black – concentró todas sus fuerzas en decir el nombre del chico que lo sujetaba por el cuello. No quería demostrar que el golpe lo había dejado medio atontado.

Levantó la vista buscando a Lupin y Pettigrew, pero no estaban. Por un lado, estaba agradecido de tener que enfrontarse solo a uno de los Merodeadores y dejar rienda suelta a su odio mutuo, por otro lado, si Lupin no estaba ahí no habría nadie que pudiera controlar el enfrentamiento.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Severus lo miró con cansancio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué pasa Black? ¿Ahora no puedo pasear por la escuela? ¿Tenéis propiedad del campo de Quidditch?

- Aléjate de ella – Vaya…Black no se iba por las ramas.

- Interesante… ¿Otro leoncito enamorado de ella? Qué lástima que… - Black cortó su frase dándole otro golpe, aunque está vez más suave, contra la pared

- James lo está. – Severus miró a Black, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

Así que si más o si menos, tanto como Potter como Black se imaginaban de sus sentimientos, durante un momento sintió pánico, pero después le pareció lógico. Al fin y al cabo, Black y Potter debían saber de su relación con Lily, lo debieron averiguar cuando Potter se empecinaba en seguir a Lily a todas partes y ahora la prefecta se lo debía haber contado, al menos a su novio.

- Me voy a alejar de ella si quiero – añadió Severus, en realidad, no podría acercarse a Lily ni aunque quisiese. Ella no quería verle después del desgraciado incidente.

- Oh Snape, no es una sugerencia, es una amenaza – Que Black utilizara su apellido le dio más miedo que qué utilizará su sobrenombre.

Y durante un segundo, solo uno, sintió envidia de esa lealtad que Black y Potter se demostraban. Lily era la pareja de Potter y como tal, Black la había adoptado como parte de su familia.

Se soltó de Black en un segundo de distracción y ambos sacaron la varita, dispuestos a atacarse. Se miraron, analizándose, evaluándose. Justo cuando el Slytherin iba a lanzar su primer hechizo, la voz de Lily lo distrajo.

- ¡Vale! ¡Ha sido muy bonito ahora bájame James! – la voz de Potter estaba más amortiguada y no entendieron lo que le dijo a Lily - ¡James como no me bajes voy a dejarte petrificado durante días! ¡Sabes que puedo!

Severus dirigió la mirada hacía a Black y vio que él guardaba la varita.

- Vete Snivellus, ahora o nunca, pero si Lily viene y nos ve peleando ya sabes hacia qué lado se inclinará la balanza – Snape sabía que tenía razón pero se debatió internamente, hasta que la voz de Lily volvió a despertarle. No guardo la varita ni tampoco le dio la espalda a Black, aunque sabía que no iba en sus genes atacar por la espalda, y empezó a andar hacia la salida.

No fue hasta que llegó al colegio que se dispuso a descargar todo ese odio que tenía acumulada. Pobre alumnos de primero a los que pillara.

El sonido de un cuchillo cayendo en un plato lo despertó de ese mal recuerdo y se volvió a encontrar en el Gran Comedor, mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Lily estaba sonrojada mientras una compañera de casa, McDonald, creía que se llamaba, le examinaba el anillo. Potter sonreía orgulloso detrás de ella.

Sentía que los miraba con odio, lo sabía, y sabía que estaba sacando a la luz sus sentimientos pero no podía evitarlo. Odiaba a Potter y a su pandilla mucho más de lo que era humanamente imaginable y además, todos ellos se habían llevado el tesoro más grande, un tesoro del que ellos no tenían ni idea.

Y entonces ocurrió, sus ojos y los de Lily se encontraron. Y su expresión se relajó. Era tan…perfecta. Sin que nadie lo viera, Lily asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y él le devolvió el gesto. ¡Volverían a verse! ¡Volverían a hablarse! Quizá no estaba todo perdido, quizá podía apartar a Lily de ese engreído y trasladarla, hoy mismo, a otro país, para que estuviera a salvo.

Vio que Lily se despedía de Potter, primero con un beso corto y suave pero él pareció pensárselo mejor, cogió a la chica de la cintura y sin siquiera levantarse del banco, la abrazó por la cintura haciendo que ella abrazara la cabeza del chico, como protegiéndolo de todo mal. La imagen hubiera sido tierna, de hecho, casi todas las chicas del Gran Comedor estaban soltando suspiros de envidia, mezclados con ternura, pero para él no lo era. Él solo quería que Lily se apartara para siempre de ese insufrible Potter y por las acciones de su pelirroja no parecía que fuera a lograrlo.

Espero a que Lily se hubiera ido del Gran Comedor y posteriormente se levantó él.

- Voy al baño – respondió a las preguntas no formuladas de sus compañeros

Fue hacia la puerta principal y se giró, mirando que nadie lo siguiera. Si alguien lo veía salir quizá sospechara algo pero que lo vieran con sangresucia Evans despertaría algo más que sospechas. Debía ser cauteloso.

Continuo andando a través de los jardines de Hogwarts, sin prisa pero sin pausa, siempre al borde del Bosque Perdido, y justo en ese momento el borde del Bosque Prohibido hacia un giro hacia dentro de sí mismo, dejando ante la vista de Severus una gran explanada, y a unos doscientos metros, la entrada de Hogwarts desde Hogsmeade, y, junto a ella, la cosa más maravillosa del mundo: Lilianne Rose Evans.

Cuando eran más pequeños y comprendieron que su amistad estaba mal vista entre sus amigos, decidieron que se reunirían los más discretamente posible. Durante los tres primeros cursos lo hicieron en la biblioteca, al fin y al cabo, no había muchos alumnos de 12 años que quisieran pasarse las tardes rodeados de libros en vez de al aire libre o en la Sala Común de su casa, disfrutando de unos nuevos amigos y de la magia que no podían ni ver ni hacer en casa.

En cuarto, Alice Longbottom empezó a ir con Lily a estudiar a la biblioteca, y a copiarle los deberes, para que engañarse, por lo que debieron buscar un sitio alternativo. Encontraron el quinto piso, un aula vacía y casi abandonada, pero cuando a Potter le empezó la tontería con Lily tuvieron que irse al límite de Hogwarts, donde ellos pudieran verse acercar a Potter. Lástima que poco después hubiera el desgraciado episodio después de los TIMOS y todo terminara.

- Hola – Lily le sonrió, sinceramente, sin rencor, como siempre. Y estaba preciosa. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que parecía permanente en la cara

- Evans – no pudo llamarla por su nombre, no podía. No quería que ella lo viera débil. Los ojos de ella se ensombrecieron, un poco, pero su sonrisa no abandonó sus labios.

- ¿Cómo estás Severus? – Snape no pudo evitarlo, fue tan agradable sentir su voz que dejó escapar un suspiro sonoro de alivio

- Bien – Severus la miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes y no pudo preguntarle que tal estaba ella. Ya lo sabía, estaba preciosa y prometida – Te echaba de menos – fue tan revelador que él solo pudo soltar la frase. Lily dio un respingo, como si en vez de esa suave frase, el chico hubiera hecho un grito.

- Vaya… - se tocó nerviosamente las puntas del pelo – Y yo que pensaba que no viviría lo suficiente para que me dijeras algo bonito – y ella le dio un suave golpe con el puño en el brazo - ¿Eso quiere decir que compensa lo de sangresucia? – Golpe bajo Lily, pensó Severus - ¿Qué vas a hacer el año que viene? – Lo que quisiera el Señor Oscuro, pensó el Slytherin. ¡Claro! Él había ido a poner a Lily a salvo

- Lily…tengo que sacarte del país. Tengo que llevarte a Francia, España o Estados Unidos, donde tú quieras, pero debes irte – Severus la cogió de la mano, con la intención de ir hacia dentro del castillo, hacer un trasladador ilegal y hacerla desaparecer, pero Lily tenía otros planes y plantó los pies firmemente en el suelo

- ¿Cómo que irme? ¿Dónde? ¿Para qué? – ahora fue Lily la que hizo presión en la mano de Severus y el sintió que ese contacto ardía - ¿Por qué? – la última pregunta fue tan dura que Severus entendió que Lily lo sabía, o lo sospechaba, o…

- Potter

- Sí, James. – Severus no sabía si era el motivo por el que Lily no podía irse o el motivo por el cual Lily sospechaba pero odiaba que la respuesta a todas las preguntas fueran "Sí, James"

- ¿Entonces para qué querías verme? – Lily se soltó de la mano de Severus y él sintió un vacío en su corazón. Quería que ella volviera a tocarlo, aunque solo fuera un roce accidental.

- Yo… - Lily lo miró a los ojos, insegura de qué decir, simplemente quería compartir uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida con el que había sido su mejor amigo.

- ¿Para demostrarme que eres mejor que yo? ¿Para echarme en cara lo de Potter?

- ¡No! – los ojos de Lily brillaron con furia.

- ¡¿Entonces qué Lily?! – Severus la zarandeó por los hombros, buscando otra vez el contacto físico con Lily.

Antes de qué Lily pudiera responder algo los agarró de los hombros y los tumbo en el suelo. Lily iba a gritar un improperio (Severus lo vio en sus ojos) pero una mano en la boca le impidió gritar. Severus empezó a sacar la varita, delante de él nadie iba a herir a Lily. Por encima de su cadáver.

- Quieto Snape, es por tu bien – le susurró una voz en el oído. Una voz que le sonaba demasiado.

Fue entonces que Severus levantó la vista. Junto a Lily estaba Potter, con la varita en alto, cogiéndola por la cintura y con la mano tapándole la boca.

Snape se sintió furioso. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, había conseguido hablar con Lily. Sí, era cierto, quizá no había ido todo tal y como él quería. Interiormente, había deseado una conversación demasiado adolescente y casi edulcorada. Él debía recordar que pese a lo jóvenes que eran todos, sus experiencias les sumaban años.

Quien estaba reteniendo a Snape era Frank Longbottom, su mujer los estaba mirando también con la varita en la mano, cuando sintió la vista de Snape centrada en ella, Alice le sonrió y levantó los dedos haciendo la señal de victoria.

Severus volvió a mirar a James y Lily, y durante unos segundos, no pudo apartar la vista. Había algo en la forma en que Potter cogía a Lily, los habían tirado al suelo de forma violenta, y él mismo se había dado un buen golpe en la barbilla, pero Lily había aterrizado en el suelo, pero muy despacio, y Potter la tenía cogida muy suavemente, tiernamente de la cintura, mientras que su cuerpo la protegía. Y Lily se había acurrucado aplastada contra el cuerpo de Potter, buscando su calor.

Merlín, solo con los gestos corporales de la pareja, Severus se ponía furioso.

- Nos vamos – fue lo único que susurró Frank pero lo obligó a levantarse.

Potter sin soltar a Lily de la cintura la ayudó a levantarse, siempre como protegiendo a Lily de algo e impidiendo que la vista de la pelirroja se cruzase con la de Snape. Longbottom no le trataba con tanta delicadeza y le estaba obligando a caminar muy silenciosamente lejos de ahí pero antes de que pudieran apartarse unos metros de la puerta de entrada, un hechizo le pasó rozando por la oreja.

Y entonces lo entendió. Había mortífagos. Mortífagos encargados de secuestrar a alguien en Hogwarts. Él lo sabía, pero la mirada de Lily en el Gran Comedor y la posibilidad de salvarla, le habían borrado dicha actividad de la mente.

El Señor Oscuro había hecho que algunos de sus compañeros liaran alguna en el Gran Comedor para que Dumbledore estuviera entretenido y pudieran hacer su acción con tranquilidad.

No podían verle, no podían verle con Lily ni con tantos Gryffindor, ni mucho menos con un auror. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Frank y salió corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido, ya se preocuparía de salir de ahí después.

Frank Longbottom intentó seguirle pero su mujer lo impidió, se giraron hacia los mortífagos que los estaban mirando.

Severus se tiró al suelo cuando el intercambio de maldiciones entre los dos grupos había empezado. Se levantó con dificultad y su antebrazo derecho empezó a escocer. Se levantó la manga de la túnica del uniforme y vio como la marca tenebrosa estaba negra, oscura. Era tan reciente que los bordes de la misma aún sangraban algo, como una herida mal curada. Probablemente se le había infectado. Por la mañana tendría que elaborar una poción para eso, pese a no estar seguro de si funcionaría.

Espero unos segundos, esperando que las cosas se calmasen. No tuvo suerte. A los Longbottom, Potter y Lily se le unieron el resto de los Merodeadores, que no habían estado esperando lejos.

Así que se dirigió al castillo a través del Bosque Prohibido. No se adentró demasiado al mismo, no terminaba de confiarse de las posibles criaturas que vivían ahí. Además, su posición privilegiada a la orilla del Bosque le permitía controlar lo que pasaba fuera.

Se había alejado lo suficiente como para oír las maldiciones muy alejadas. Era el momento de salir y correr como un loco hacía el baño del Gran Comedor (donde supuestamente estaba), salir de él y fingirse sorprendido.

Justo cuando iba a salir del Bosque Prohibido, vio como Avery y Mulciber corrían (encapuchados) hacia Lily y su grupo, por la espalda. Estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero, gracias a Merlín, de la nada salió Dorcas Meadowes.

Severus tuvo un presentimiento, salió de entre los árboles y aturdió a Dorcas, sin perder tiempo. Sus compañeros de Slytherin se pararon en seco, mirando primero a Snape y después a Dorcas en el suelo. Severus vio maldad en los ojos de Mulciber, dando una mirada psicótica a la miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Justo en ese momento, sintieron pasos corriendo hacia ellos.

- Vámonos. – susurró Snape, y junto a los otros dos, volvieron al castillo.

Cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta de entrada, Severus miró hacia los jardines. Junto a Dorcas, tal y como él había supuesto, se arrodillaban varios aurores y miembros de la Orden.

Severus sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. Lo sabía. Cuando vio a Dorcas sabía que no iba sola, y sabía que si no la aturdía y huía hacia el castillo, lo pillarían donde no debía en el bando que no debía, tanto unos como otros. Así que hizo lo que debía. Salvarse la vida.

Avery y Mulciber lo miraron y le sonrieron agradecidos. Los había salvado de una buena.

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor. Junto a Alice, las dos cogidas de la mano. Esperando.

Dumbledore, cuando había empezado el ataque en las puertas de Hogwarts, había obligado a todos los alumnos a quedarse en el Gran Comedor, a fin de asegurarse que nadie ni se iba ni se unía.

Poco después, conjuró un traslador e hizo que los miembros de la Orden disponibles, aparecieran en los Jardines. Él mismo había acompañado a los alumnos que se habían visto envueltos en la pequeña batalla al Gran Comedor.

Severus vio como a Longbottom y a Lily se acercaba Marlene McKinnon, prefecta de Ravenclaw de su mismo curso. Ella y Lily nunca habían sido amigas íntimas pero era habitual verlas juntas, ya fuera por las reuniones de prefectos o bien haciendo trabajo juntas en Runas Antiguas, asignatura de Alice Longbottom no cursaba.

McKinnon le dijo algo a Lily, ella sonrió y la abrazó. Así que Potter estaba bien. Lily se despidió de la Ravenclaw y volvió a sentarse en el banco, recibiendo una sonrisa de ánimo de su mejor amiga y volviendo a darse la mano, como buscando apoyo.

Severus apartó su mirada de ellas y prestó atención a sus compañeros de casa. No habían podido inculpar a ninguno de ellos de forma flagrante pese a que sabía de buena tinta que Dumbledore sospechaba de algunos.

En ese momento Dumbledore entró. Todos callaron y lo miraron expectantes. Como casi todos los alumnos de séptimo curso de Slytherin, Snape no prestó atención al discurso que estaba dando, haciendo referencia a la responsabilidad, la igualdad y el respeto.

A él le daba un poco igual todo, solo se había "apuntado" en el bando de Voldemort por dos razones: la primera, por la posibilidad de tocar las artes oscuras, un camino de la magia que ni en Hogwarts ni en ninguna otra academia se podía estudiar y que a él le tenía enormemente fascinado. Voldemort sí le podía dar respuestas a las múltiples preguntas que tenía.

En segundo lugar, por su odio a Potter. Por su culpa, y solo por su culpa, su ingreso en los mortífagos había sido precipitado y casi obligatorio. Sabía de qué lado lucharía Potter.

Había, además, otro odio latente en todo eso. Y es que sabía que sin Potter y el terrible episodio que pasó en el lago, él no habría insultado a Lily de esa forma y, muy probablemente, sería él, y no Potter, quien habría deslizado un anillo por el dedo anular de la pelirroja.

Y Potter era muy consciente de eso.

Y por eso él odiaba a Potter y Potter lo odiaba a él.

* * *

**¡Hola! Pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Como habéis podido comprobar es algo distinto de los que os tenía acostumbrados. La idea nació sola, de hecho, era parte de otro capítulo, pero al salirme tan largo decidí hacerlo a parte. Así, también, nos podemos centrar en la figura de Severus Snape y como se sintió.**

**En mi mente, recordemos que esto es un fic, no creo posible que dos mejores amigos como lo son (o lo eran) Severus y Lily decidieran de un día para otro dejar de hablarse, creo que hubo muchas tentativas por parte de los dos de volver a hablarse e intentar solucionar las cosas pero el destino no lo quiso así (La escena del campo de Quidditch y la de final de curso).**

**Así mismo, y en relación al último trozo, a la insinuación de que Lily pudiera escoger a Severus, creo firmemente que el Slytherin lo pensaba, y por eso su odio hacia Potter creció. De hecho, no me parece descabellado que Lily hubiera podido sentir alguna vez algún tipo de inclinación sentimental hacia Snape, situémonos: ambos con 13/14 años, pudiendo hablar libremente, siendo amigos del alma…en fin, que no me parece una idea loca.**

**También creo que Severus da la culpa al fin de su relación con Lily en ese suceso de después de los TIMOS cuando la llamó sangresucia. Vuelvo a dar mi opinión y según lo que pasa por mi mente, pero no creo que fuera así, supongo que antes pasaron otros sucesos, pequeños momentos, que dieron la alarma a Lily en alguna que otra forma, y ese insulto, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pero eso desde la perspectiva de Lily. Desde el punto de vista de Snape, quien tiene la culpa, otra vez, es James Potter.**

**De hecho, siendo objetivos al cien por cien, James tenía todas las papeletas para que Snape quisiera matarle.**

**Sobre la posibilidad de que James (y los Merodeadores) supieran de los sentimientos de Snape hacia Lily, siempre había pensado que dicha relación (entre Lily y Severus) era casi clandestina, pero releyendo los libros de Harry Potter me di cuenta que las amigas de Lily sabían que eran amigos, puesto que fue Mary McDonald quien avisó a Lily que Severus estaba fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor esperando hablar con ella, por lo que, si James fue tan pesado como nos muestran los libros, debía saberlo.**

**Sobre los sentimientos amorosos reales de Severus, probablemente James y Sirius lo sospecharan, pero no lo supieran con seguridad, y Sirius simplemente quiso marcar territorio, como buen canino que es.**

**Respecto al ataque a Hogwarts no sé si pasó o no, pero lo utilicé para remarcar la situación de guerra en la que estaban. No todo era amor y flores para James y Lily, y si decidieron casarse justamente era por sucesos como los descritos. Además, me ha servido para introducir, aunque sea con calzador, la Orden y algunos personajes que más adelante saldrán.**

**Una vez hechas las aclaraciones, como siempre, agradecer a mis lectores pero muy especialmente a: **Athena-Black13 (por duplicado), SerenaMileto, Ruby P. Black, Snitch-bcn y Marel Granger Lupin**, por haber dedicado parte de vuestro tiempo a dejarme un review.**

**Espero que este capítulo os gusto, pese a ser algo diferente.**

**Como siempre, nos vemos el día 1 de septiembre (Dios, que tristeza, ya habré vuelto de vacaciones)**

**Muchos besos**

**Aya-Mery.**


End file.
